


Distracted

by odat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odat/pseuds/odat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a bet, try not to be distracted. Yeah kinda hard not to be distracted when his tongue was doing the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Read much?

In hindsight, perhaps making a bet about this sort of thing with someone named Soul “Eater” Evans wasn’t such a good idea. But Maka had been fairly confident in her abilities to read and focus and not be distracted. She’d bet that she could read an entire chapter, without stumbling or stuttering, while he ate her out underneath the kitchen table. it was a bet that he enthusiastically accepted. 

The first page was easy and while his lips were rather distracting as he kissed his way from her knees to her panties it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Maka grinned, flipped to the second page and kept reading aloud, this was a short chapter, no way he was going to win the bet. 

Then he introduced his teeth. Maka doesn’t stutter, but it takes her a moment to find the breath that has just whooshed out of her lungs. Okay, maybe this is going to be a challenge. She starts on page three as he takes her panties off and sighs against her skin. 

The words blur on the page when he nips at her, lightly, so lightly it burns and Maka has a really really hard time not scooting down farther in her seat. Page four is a mess, she takes long breaks between each word to try and keep herself composed, tries to focus on the story and the characters, and not his tongue being pushed flat against her. Not the way she can feel his nose in her short curls. And certainly not his teeth as he worries her clit delicately. 

There’s no way she’s going to win this bet. Half way through page five he introduces his fingers, slowly working in and out of her as he multitasks and languidly licks her clit. “Soul,  _ah haaah, Soul please.”_

The bastard pauses and lifts his mouth away but keeps his fingers buried in her up to his knuckles, “I don’t think that’s part of the story, Maka. Keep reading.” 

She does. Slowly, she’s a mess and he’s enjoying just how little control she has over her own voice. Soul figures out that if he sucks on her clit and pushes against it hard with his tongue she’ll stop mid word and shudder. His new favorite game becomes “How Long Can I Make This One Sentence Last?” 

Maka hates and loves the new game. 

“Soul, please,  _I can’t, nnngh!_ “ 

He doesn’t answer her, instead he curls the fingers he has inside of her and gives her a particularly hard suck on her clit and she’s  _melting._  Soul draws her orgasm out for as long as he can until she slumps back in her chair, book, bet, and world forgotten. He’s smug but rather pleased as he licks his fingers clean and watches from below the table as her chest heaves and she can’t compose herself. 

“I win.” He says and kisses her thigh. 


	2. Play much?

She’d sworn revenge. And now she was getting it. 

“Play for me?” She’d asked, all doe eyes and little lip pout and fuck him it was hard to resist. 

“No.” 

“Please? We’re alone, mission is over and we’re pulling an overnight in a concert hall that just so happens to  _have a piano on stage.”_

 _“_ No, Maka-“

“I bet you can’t get through a whole song while I go down on you.” It was a bet. And he knew, it was only a week after he’d made the same bet with her, he fucking knew it was a bad idea. 

“You’re on.” Soul said with a smirk. One song. He’d been playing since before he could talk. He could play just fine, no matter how good Maka was. And Maka was pretty good.

He sat down on the bench and cracked his knuckles, a bad habit, but it never failed to get him in the right frame of mind and bring him into focus. Soul most certainly did not pay any attention to how his meister kneeled in front of him, well he didn’t really need to use the pedals, or how she gently palmed him. 

“I should have kissed you.” She whispered against his jeans, “I should have kissed you until you had to sit down. Until you were breathless and-“

Soul began to play. If he played and listened to the music he wouldn’t have to listen to her. Because if he listened to her he was going to— oh fuck him, what was she doing with his zipper? Just a glance, because he was curious, just a glance because he kind of needed to know why her fingers were suddenly so inept at pulling his zipper down. 

Her fingers weren’t pulling his zipper down. Oh fuck, just a glance! Just a- no! No watching her pull his zipper down with her fucking teeth was not a good idea. No, look back to the keys, back to the black and white and not green. Not green, anything but big and wide and green and beautiful eyes. 

Ok, so yeah this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Soul kept playing, the tempo was a lot slower than it should have been but it was really  _really_  hard to think straight when her hands were gently pulling him from his boxers and stroking him. 

“You ok, Soul? Song sounds a little off. And I don’t even know music that well.” With each word her lips brushed against his dick, feather light, barely there and it took everything he had not to growl.

“Fine. Just fineeeee!?”

Her lips were evil. Her mouth was evil. Maka was evil. But most of all her tongue was evil. Well, actually it was kind of divine. Hot, warm, wet and licking flat against him? Yeah, the best kind of evil really. The keys felt too heavy under his fingers and his hands felt cold while he tried to move them from note to note. 

Little wet noises kept distracting him as he tried to focus on the song. She was enjoying the thick vein with her lips and doing something with her thumbs that was making it hard to breathe let alone play the god damn piano. He repeated the same section maybe three times, but Maka didn’t make any comments, well she hummed and that was kind of worse than any comment she could make and she hadn’t even really put him in her mouth yet!

Fuck this. Fuck that. No, he was Soul Eater. He was a god damn piano prodigy, even if no one except his meister liked his music, and he could focus long enough to win this fucking bet! 

His resolve lasted for another verse and then she took the head of his dick in her mouth. The noise that the keys made when he crashed his hands down was awful but he’d lost everything in the world that wasn’t her mouth. It took a lot, and by a lot he meant everything he had not to wind his fingers into her hair and feel her head bob up and down. 

Maka drew her head up, sucking hard and releasing with a noisy and wet  _pop!_ “You aren’t playing, Soul. Keep going.” He gulped as she stroked him with her hand and licked her lips. Fuck her eyes were pretty. 

Apparently he’d said that out loud because she smiled at him before taking his dick back in her mouth and humming contentedly. 

Yeah he was going to lose this fucking bet in like two more heartbeats. He could feel his toes curling in his shoes and his back trying to melt as he kept trying to tap out notes. Soul tried to look at the keys, he really did, no actually he was much more interested in watching Maka and his ended up playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with his left hand while his right hand finally wound itself in her hair. 

“ _Haaaa, Maakaaa, come on. Please. UGHgod,_ please!” Well time for him to retire from piano. Couldn’t even play the easiest three note song in the whole fucking world! She worked him faster, sucking a little bit harder on the head each time she reared back before taking as much as she could in her mouth again. Fuck her. Fuck him! He’s coming! The world is melting! There is no world! There is only the sound of him crashing forward onto the piano, his heavy pants and her pleased little noises as she  _fucking swallows everything._

There is no god. 

There is no hope.

There is only Maka. Looking at him with big green eyes from underneath a piano and smiling. “I win.” She says, a little breathless and a lot hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then Eris demanded more and it was just a lot of smut.   
> I also may or may not have been drunk in order to write this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Eis drew a thing, and then I wrote a thing


End file.
